mla_sffandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Auniverse here, I will be moving haloff1's translation to this page as part of reorganizing this wiki. Episode 1 You are in your room with Minori. Minori Something….something happened! {Player}, look! Wake up! You Geeeee!! Don’t climb on me! You’re heavy, heavy! Minori I, I’m not heavy! You Good grief...isn’t today the long awaited holidays~~? (You) Vice-Commander Kouzuki told us we should just play the game but at the end, we had to take lectures everyday starting from morning. (You) Yet now is finally the holidays! I want to indulge in my lazyness! ! Minori An, anyways look! You A~h....? Smartphone? You What about it, it’s the message screen right. What do you want? Minori It says “message read”!! You....Eh? Minori There should be no phone in world! But look at the message of my smartphone! It says the message has been read !! You --!! Why !? Minori How could I know! This...before we came to this base, it’s the message I sent while wandering in the city. You That fact that this so old message ... has now been read...means… You are now in Yuuko’s laboratory with Minori and Yuuko. Yuuko...You said this phone communicated with your world? Minori The, the fact it says “message read” means that it reached someone and that someone read it. In that case, it proves that… Yuuko I roughly understand that. But such a thing is impossible-- MinoriNo, no way… Yuuko --or maybe not. Look at yourselves, you shouldn't be here yet such an impossible thing happened. Minori That, that right ! This, this message, maybe it means it’s a hint that we can possibly return to our original world? YuukoHumm~~...At any rates, before continuing the discussion, Shirakawa-san, can you teach me the name of your friend who read the message? MinoriYea...Yes. Yuuko is calling someone. Yuuko Yes that’s it. I’m counting on you. Please hurry. Well then… You … Yuuko Sorry for making you wait. So let’s continue the discussion. About what you said, the thing that the message being read could be a hint indicating you could return to your world… Minori Ye, yes! Yuuko In my opinion, it’s the contrary. Minori Eh…? Yuuko The protocol of this smartphone is for the time being parsed. For the time being means that, one portion of the encryption is not yet completely encrypted. Yuuko Then, considering that now the shape is parasitized by pseudo packets…, you don’t understand, do you? (T.N : Yeah, me too) You Sor, sorry. Yuuko In other words-, that smartphone, can do simple communication even if this world. I just didn’t notice it because I thought it wasn’t possible if there were no essential servers for the applications of the smartphone and because there wasn’t anyone else with a smartphone. (T.N Really not sure about this one...So weird. つまり-、そのスマホ、簡単な通信ならこの世界でもできるんだけど、肝心のアプリ運用サーバーも無ければ、ペアになる端末を誰も持ってないから気付かなかっただけ。) Yuuko I even made it so that this experiment was under secrecy. Minori So, the fact the message has been read means … that another smartphone that can communicate appeared in this world? Yuuko Yes. That’s why I said it was {the contrary}. It’s not that you can return to your world, it’s that {your friend}, {probably came} {to this world}. Minori …. You...Why, why did it happen? Yuuko Who knows? Yuuko Just now, I investigated the person that received the message thanks to your friend’s name, and I made the survey team go toward the remains of their houses. We will soon know the results. (T.N : Not so sure about this one too) Minori... Episode 2 30 minutes later. Bururuurururuu…. Minori --!? Yuuko ...It’s me. Yes. Yes…..I understand. Come here immediately. YouEh, excuse me! The person just now-- Yuuko The person that read the message, Osawa and...who was it? Minori Dai, Daikuji! Yuuko As I thought, these two were under protection. I’m going to witness the questioning...are you going with me? Minori I, I’m going!! You I’m going too!! The scenes changes to a room with Iyo, Rinka and another man. Investigator Eh ~... Osawa Rinka (T.N: in Kanji) … OOSAWA RINKA-san (T.N: in Katakana), and Daikuji (T.N: in Kanji)... Iyo? DAIKUJI, IYO-(T.N: in Katanana)...san? Iyo Hey, you’re Japanese but you can’t read hiragana? Or else you are trying to find faults in people’s names? Investigator No, that’s not it... It’s because I thought your name were rare. Rinka Don’t be enraged, Iyo-san. They didn’t make you repeat your name yet, did they? Iyo It’s the precious name I have inherited from my aunt! Every time they ask me what the heck is my name, of course I’d be angry at this nonsense!! And you, how can you be so calm in this situation-- Minori --Rinka! Iyo! RinkaEh…? Minori...san? Iyo What -! How, how can it be! Why Minori is...? Minori I’m glad...to meet you...I’m so glad…. You H, hi… Rinka {Player}-san? Even you… what does it mean? You It’s a long story -- Yuuko --that can be shortened, can’t it? Yuuko How, I don’t know but the only thing I can say is that you, just like Shirakawa and co, somehow, have been thrown into the past Japan of a parallel world. Iyo Parallel world... Rinka The past Japan…? Iyo...Minori, Japanese please. What’s this old woman is saying? Rinka Ah...you’re not very perceptive, Iyo-san. The future of the Daikuji group looks uneasy, doesn’t it. Iyo Shut up! And you on the contrary you are too calm! In this situation, not understanding isn’t the normal thing? Rinka The subordinates of the Mitsurugi , as employees of the affiliated companies, must be as dignified as the Mitsurugi to be worthy of them. (T.N: As you expected, yes, I can’t translate this sentence…御剣に列する物は、関連企業の一従業員その家族に至るまで、御剣たる誇りを抱いて日々を送るのですわ。 Rinka We cannot let our family head, Yuuyou-sama, and Meiya-sama see that our hearts could be confused by such trivial things. You...Meiya? Yuuko ... . Anyways, {Player}, guide these two to your room and explain them the situation. You can ask me directly your questions later. MinoriYe, yes, I understand. Episode 3 Iyo Ahh? So, this world looks like our world but is another world? Iyo Then? In this world we were attacked by monsters that we call BETA? Mankind was driven to extinction? The area is a ruined city, this base too, everything maybe too, you’re telling me all of that is true? Rinka And then Minori-san and {player}-san were thrown into this world before us, were protected by Vice-commander Kouzuki and were allowed to live in this base? Minori You may not believe it but... it’s the truth. Iyo You are kidding me! There’s no way such a thing as being thrown into that messed-up world is possible! Hurry up and tell me how to go back! You Sorry… I don’t know. I heard that Vice-Commander Kouzuki was originally a scientist studying those weird phenomenons but, she didn’t finish her theory yet. Iyo It can’t be~~~!! Rinka It seems we will stay here for a while. It cannot be helped, let’s resolve ourselves. Rinka By the way, there are many questions I would like to ask… Iyo Like ~ I~ Said~! Rinrin adapts herself way too quickly~! Rinka Don’t call me like that, would you? Rinka What should we do in order to be helpful for this base? We cannot be given charity without doing anything, can we? If Vice-Commander Kouzuki is a scientist then it’s even more the case. You As expected, Osawa is sharp. So I will explain the situation as far as I know. Some time later. Yuuko -If you understand that much then my explanation will be quick...Osawa, Daikuji, you guys can play can games? Iyo I’m super-skilled! Yuuko And Osawa? You don’t seem like the kind of person playing games. (You)...That’s right. We are playing the game to gather data for Yuuko, but if she is unskilled then her playing the game is a bit useless, right. Rinka I studied swimming, kendo, gymnastics, classic ballet and piano. I have an interest in practising flower art and tea ceremony… It would be the first time I play a game but, I do not think it would be more difficult than what I did. Yuuko Fuun... You told me your father was one of the higher-ups who worked in the restaurant division of the Mitsurugi group. I see that you lived quite a luxury life, didn’t you. Rinka However such investments are necessary to ensure the eternal future development of the Mitsurugi group and to become the strength of Yuuyou-sama and Meiya-sama. Yuuko But your family is unrelated with one of the Mitsurugi families right? What an admirable loyalty. Rinka This is the result of the success of the Mitsurugi group. To think it’s the result of money is a huge misunderstanding. Iyo And who is the one who succeeded thanks to money ~~~!! The one who is front of you! (T.N : I’m not sure…) (You) Now that I think about it, we get the impression that even if these two are quarreling, they are childhood friends and were always together. Yuuko Well anyways. If that’s the case then it’s good I suppose. It’s a bit sudden but this is the game you will play. This is where you make your avatar, do you have a complain? (You) Osawa’s avatar is a blue Fubuki, Daikuji’s is... a magnificent gold Fubuki. As expected of Vice-Commander Kouzuki, she understood well the TSFs mirroring best these two. Rinka What you call avatar is that robot, isn’t it? What a beautiful color, I don’t have any objection. Iyo Fufun...good color. I also give you my OK- Yuuko In that case, I will explain how to play, listen carefully. Episode 4 You are on the hallway with Minori, Iyo and Rinka. IyoFuaaaaaaa...I didn’t sleep enough~~. That’s your fault too, shitty bug~~! You Why ! By the way, isn’t calling me shitty bug too cruel!? Iyo It’s not like you’re a frail girl yet you stayed in a room full of vulnerable women! Because of you, I didn’t get enough sleep! That’s why you’re a shitty bug. You It can’t be helped! That room is also my room too. IyoAhh~~~~You~~~~!! Minori ...Don’t lose your temper. Rinka It cannot be helped, can it Iyo-san? We were generously allowed to live in this room so we cannot complain. And in fact, didn’t you get a lack of sleep because you played the game too much? You Besides, how can “a vulnerable woman” or “a frail girl” says such things as “shit”... Iyo You said something? Rinka More importantly, I’m looking forward to meeting our sempai, B-squad. We are going to live in this world for a while so it would be good if we could have many friends. You But, you must never tell them our secret ok? Vice-Commander Kouzuki insisted on that, right? Rinka Rather that being worried about me, you should be worried about Iyo-san. Iyo If they think I’m crazy I will be in trouble too so I’m telling you guys it will be alright! YouReally, will it really be alright...Anyways, you guys, this world is different and you don’t understand it well so behave yourselves for me ok? Minori If anything happens, do your best to do as we do. Some time later, in the classroom. You.........It’s weird. Even though it’s already past-time, no one is coming? Minori They were never late before...I wonder what happened. (You) Being on time is very important for soldiers yet why they are late… Sound of footsteps. (You)Ah, they came! Meiya I’m very sorry for being late. Just before we were suddenly called and--- Rinka -!? Eh…? Meiya Oh...Are you the new additions to C-squad? Rinka … Meiya I’m Mitsurugi Meiya, a member of B-squad. From now on, let’s do our best together. I’m counting on you--- The screen is shaking. Rinka MEIYA-SANA~~~~~~~!!! Meiya Naaaaaaaaa!! Iyo Wai...Rinrin why are you hugging her! Cool down a bit~! Let her go~! You..... “Birds of a feather flock together” they said. Minori Eh? What did you say? Rinka Meiya-sama, To be able to meet you is just like a dream! And furthermore you’re young! So beautiful! You’re the best~~!! MeiyaA, anyways let me go! It’s...painful…! You Rinka, go easy on her! You’re going to crush her!! Episode 5 You are in the PX with B-squad and C-squad. Takeru Ahahahah! Contrary to appearance, that Meiya can also be beaten, can’t she… Meiya I have been defeated...I’m still immature. RinkaI,... I’m deeply sorry… Chizuru Daikuji and Rinka...right. You said they were an acquaintance of you? You Yes...Well… Chizuru I don’t want to ask private questions but …oh well, I’m counting on your from now on. Rinka I will be in your care. Iyo Let’s be good buddy! (T.N : Humm I don’t know how to translate it...She says “おなしゃーす”. I think it’s one of the slang version of yoroshiku…) Chizuru Let’s be good buddy…? What does it mean? Meiya By the way I would like to confirm one thing...Osawa, did we meet before? Rinka Yes… Meiya I too do not wish to ask private questions but, I deeply apologize for having no memory of being adored. YouAhhhhhhhhhh ehhhhhhhhhhh ah! Rinka said !! “I think Mitsurugi-senpai looks like a samurai and is so cool!” That’s why! That girl is an otaku of Japanese classic history !! Meiya “otaku ”...? What’s that? (T.N: The original word is “Rekijo” which means something like an otaku of Japanese classic history) You Uwaaaaa! A, anyways! That girl isn’t one of your acquaintance! Not at all! Please don’t mind it! Ok, OK? Rinka That, that’s exact...I’m very sorry for speaking without thinking, Meiya-sama. Meiya...No, if there is anything I can do, I don’t mind if you speak your mind without reserve but... could you stop calling me “Meiya-sama”? Rinka Eh~~...Then...How should I call you… Iyo How about Meiya-tan? (T.N : You know about the suffix-tan right? If not, it means something like cute or something. Don’t use it in RL though! Unless you know this person very well) You Don’t be stupid! Some time later you are with C-squad in your room. You Ah...Rinka, be more careful… Rinka It can’t be helped. Did you think I could stay silent in front of Meiya-sama? You The heck I know. Minori I understand you so well… You You don’t have to understand her! You At any rates, Daikuji was quiet. I thought it would be you who would throw us into a mess. Rinka Iyo-san is still sulking. You Why still now? Minori Vice-commander Kouzuki taught you, didn’t she? In this world, the Mitsurugi group doesn’t exist whereas there is the Daikuji group. You Ahh. And then? Minori These two corporations are rivals. You didn’t know it? You Hum...ah, I see. Mitsurugi-senpai was in our world her important rival but because this world is different, even if Daikuji wants to fight Meiya, Daikuji cannot fight her so that’s why Daikuji’s sulking? Minori That’s right. You Eh...Daikuji, contrary to the exterior, you’re a good guy! Iyo Ahhhhh?? You, what did you say ? You Well, even though you can become furious, you know when to restrain yourself? You’re rude and have a bad temper but surprisingly, you’re an adult? Iyo Sh, shut up! If you say anymore, I will step on you! You...Step on me? Minori, translation. Minori Well… Iyo “Step on you” can only mean one thing, right! Retard! You’re just like a cat’s shit that needs to be stepped on !! The door is violently slammed. You She left...What was that just now? Minori Well...The thing that Iyo said was… Rinka I heard she inherited that from her beloved aunt Ayu-sama. I wonder it it was something like a tradition. You There’s no way that thing can be a tradition~~~~~ Rinka It cannot be helped. I’m going to bring her back. When I come back, I would like to speak about a serious matter. You Oh, about what? Rinka I already decided. We have to make a decision on how I should call Meiya-sama. You It only concerns you…